He Wears Sunglasses at Night
by Cream Blush
Summary: -Couldn't think of a better title-And i have no summary...just read the fic and tell me what you think OwO
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I was bored! This is sort of dedicated to my friend, who had a baby at a young age…she was…17 I think…anyway this will be in Angela's POV. I do NOT own AA.

* * *

><p>I was sixteen years old, and I was unlike normal teenagers that could drive a car and go have fun on a count of I have a child.<p>

Sleeping on a smaller bed next to mine was my pride and joy, Miranda. She was two years old with my green eyes, but HIS blackish blue hair. She was the reason I couldn't do anything, yet I wouldn't trade her for the world.

Her cheeks were chubby and tinted a pink color, her long lashes rested on her chubby cheeks, she looked like a sleeping beauty. Especially with her blackish blue soft curled hair fanning the mattress she laid on.

Her father, a boy I thought would be my friend toward the end, had neither met nor seen Miranda, and I'd like to keep it that way.

Johnny pretty much left me for ninny wart when I told him about my pregnancy, leaving me distraught and so sad, luckily my REAL friends, Gina and Gordy, were there for me. I even made them her godparents.

"Mommy." I heard a tired squeak as I looked up to see Miranda rubbing her eyes and climbing out of bed.

"Hey Mia!" I exclaimed as she toddled over to me, holding her arms up as I picked her up, rocking her back and forth on my bed. Her head snuggling into my chest as her little hands balled up into fists holding my shirt.

"Did you have a nice nap, Miranda?" as I felt a little head bob up and down, she was obviously still tired, poor baby.

Lulu walked in with a smile on her face, wearing an Adventure Time Tee shirt, and blue jeans. She was so fond of Miranda, making her a wonderful aunt!

"Is Miranda awake yet?" Lulu whispered as I smiled.

"Yeah, she just woke up so she's still tired."

"Awww, so cute." My sister cooed as Miranda looked from my chest over to Lulu.

"Hi Mia! How are you?"

"I'm okay." Miranda replied, yawning. I looked over at the clock; it was only two, so she slept for a while. I carried Miranda downstairs as Lulu followed me, I sat Miranda on the floor of the living room close to her toys. Miranda suddenly became fascinated with those as she began playing with her dolls.

"Why don't you have some fun today, angel wings!" my dad suggested as he walked in the living room, giving Miranda's head a pat, "We'll keep an eye on Mia."

"I don't know." I said, looking over at Miranda.

"You're here every day; you hardly have fun anymore, why not be a child for a day! Call Gina and ask her to hang out."

"Okay, thanks dad." I said, giving him a hug, picking up my cell phone, dialing Gina's number.

"Hey Gina." I began, "How would you like to get an ice cream?" I was silent as I listened on the other line, "You KNOW who works at the pizza place, and I am NOT going to eat there, even if it's the last restaurant on earth! …Ice cream it is then!" and with that I hung up, taking my car keys I drove to the ice cream parlor, meeting Gina there, she waved but I stopped in my tracks.

* * *

><p>And that's the end…of chapter one…oh yes there will be more! MORE I SAY!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I know this pretty rave girl…okay so I don't =/ you ALL know the disclaimer!

* * *

><p>I stopped dead in my tracks, through the window was…him…cleaning tables.<p>

"What is HE doing here?" I asked pretty annoyed as my best friend looked at me as if I didn't get out much.

"Well since Johnny is dating Nanette, and she DOES have expensive taste, he works two jobs."

"Ooooh, but why did he have to work here?" I asked annoyed as Gina shrugged her shoulders.

"C'mon, Gina, we're going to the mall instead!" I exclaimed, dragging her into my car, heading towards the mall, we ended up hanging out there drinking bubble tea, well I was drinking bubble tea, Gina on the other hand was drinking hot chocolate. We were silent for several minutes until Gina broke the ice.

"How's Miranda doing?" she asked as I gave a smile.

"Oh you know," I began, "growing up too fast."

"It's been a month since I've seen her; I'll defiantly visit next weekend."

"Her hair's gotten longer since you and Gordy last saw her." I just sighed and stirred my tea.

"She's even asked 'where's Mia's daddy?'" Gina just gave my shoulder a pat.

"Well she is going to ask that, I mean she sees you and Lulu with your all's dad, sometimes your brothers."

"Speaking of brothers, they're supposed to be visiting soon. Mia's going to have a blast." It was true, ever since Miranda was born my brothers grew up, I even have Kodak memories of them fighting on who was going to hold Miranda first when she was born, in both pictures they had that look on their face when they were holding Mia. They were in love! Not the romantic kind of love, but the love of two uncles and their niece. I was fourteen at the time.

"Un chocolat chaud, which is French for one hot chocolate, if you please!" I just rolled my eyes, what was SHE doing here? I tried to ignore her but it was hard especially when she began to sing a stupid French R&B song waiting for her hot chocolate. She changed physically, her hair was no longer golden blonde and in sausage curls, instead it was layered, straight, and a platinum blonde. She also developed curves, even though her breasts were fake, and she wore French designer clothes that supposedly came from France. But she was still the same bitch! The bitch who took my now ex-boyfriend away, the bitch who taunted me throughout my pregnancy, not to mention the bitch who teased me, picked on me, and bullied me through my whole life. I just wish she and that no good Johnny would disappear from the face of the earth!

"Don't look now, Angela, but…" I stopped my friend.

"I know. I know." I whispered, "Just ignore her and maybe she'll go away." Just my luck she walked over to us.

"Why Angela." She began all sweet like, "How is your baby? What about your boyfriend? OH! I'm sorry! I forgot, he's MY boyfriend now." And with that she walked away laughing, making me furious.

"Don't worry about her, Angela Anaconda. You'll find a better boyfriend, someone who will accept you and your mistakes, not to mention someone who will be there for Miranda." I just smiled; my best friend was the smartest girl in Tap Water Springs.

I dropped Gina off at the ice cream parlor where her car was still parked and drove home, I opened the door to my house to see Miranda with her arms opened and a smile on her face.

"Mommyyyyy!" she exclaimed toddling over to me as I scooped her up in my arms.

"Grandpa maked tuna noodle casserole!" she exclaimed I secretly gave a look of disgust, it was still my least favorite meal, but Miranda seemed to like the stuff.

"He maked Ceaser salad too." She said as I smiled, at least I'd have SOMETHING to eat.

I just ate the salad and when my plate was filled with the tuna noodle casserole, I just fed that stuff to King, the old dog was now deaf, but she still had her sight and powerful smell. My father began chuckling.

"You tired, Mia?" he asked as I looked over towards her, her face was cheesy and she was rubbing her eyes, I just smiled.

"C'mon Mia." I began, "Let's give you a bath, then we'll put you to bed." And with that I took her upstairs and began to run a bath for her, taking her clothes off I sat her in the tub, cleaning her.

When the bath was finished I put her lime green 'Piyo Piyo' pajamas on her and carried her into my room, laying her in her bed, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Mommy will be gone tomorrow, but grandma and grandpa will take care of you so be good for them."

"Why?" she asked as I gave her another kiss, tucking her in.

"Tomorrow is mommy's first day of school."

"No, mommy, you went to school before. Don't go."

"Oh. Mommy wishes she could stay Mia, but mommy has to go to school to give you a better future."

"Why?" Miranda asked as I smiled, stroking her soft baby cheek.

"You'll understand when you're older." And with that I pulled out my "Hello Kitty" Pajamas and slipped them on, clapping twice to turn off the light, covering myself with my blanket.

* * *

><p>OMG Nanette is STILL a bitch! But who cares? Angela has Miranda to love and think of to let THAT bitch put her down! Anywho Review? Please? Thanks!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I updated like last year? I need to stop doing that to me fics!

I'd like to thank me reviewers for…reviewing!

Without further ado, I am continuing! Just got word 2013, and it rocks!

You all know the disclaimer.

* * *

><p>It was the final day of summer break. I was enjoying the last day with my two best friends, Gordy and Gina, who came over to see Miranda.<p>

We sat on the patio of the backyard, Miranda squealing in delight kicking a pink ball. I kept a decent eye on her while still paying attention to my friends.

"Tomorrow's the day! We'll be juniors in high school!" Gina exclaimed as I playfully rolled me eyes.

"Yeah, and the year after that we'll be seniors and then we can graduate and get out of that hell hole."

"Why do you hate school so much, Angela?" I gazed at Gordy.

"Do I NEED to remind you of the two people who go to school there?"

"Oh…right." He took a breath of his inhaler in nervousness. Miranda toddled over to us, dropping something in Gordy's lap as he took another inhale from his inhaler.

"Giiiiinaaaaaa…" he whined as Gina sighed taking the caterpillar from his lap, putting it in the grass.

"Miranda, I think it would be best if we didn't do that."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because…the caterpillar's natural habitat is the grass, and it prefers the grass."

"Hab…hab…" she gave a confused pleading look as I laughed.

"It means its home." I explained as her face lit up.

"Oh! Okay!" and with that she toddled away.

"Say bye-bye to Gordy and Gina, Miranda!" my daughter waved resting her head on my shoulder. I just laughed, she was so tired. She honestly didn't even take a nap.

I sat on the sofa between my older brothers, Miranda's head still on my shoulder.

"You two have another week before you go back, right?"

"That's right emo-sister." I rolled my eyes.

"I am not emo. I just like my hair styled like this."

"We know, we're just kidding."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Mark broke it.

"Can I hold Miranda?"

"No way dude! I get to hold Miranda first!" Derek exclaimed.

"I'm her favorite!"

"No I am!" Miranda began to stir and whimper a bit.

"Can't you two be quiet? Miranda didn't even take a nap today." I whispered loudly as they stopped.

"Can I put Miranda to bed?"

"No." I began, "I'll put her to bed." And with that I hoisted myself from the sofa, walking upstairs into mine and Miranda's room. I rested her little head on her mattress as I walked to my closet, dressing in my pajamas. I climbed into bed, turning my little lamp off.

* * *

><p>Yeah…not a good way to end a chappie…but I really didn't know wot to write XD<p>

Anywho R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chappie 4…I really DK what to say…

* * *

><p>"No mommy, don't go." My heart broke in two as Miranda held me tighter.<p>

"Mommy wishes she didn't have to go." I began, giving her a tight hug as well, "But mommy has to go to give you a better future." I tapped her little nose as she giggled.

"Be good for grandma and grandpa!" I exclaimed, giving her to mom planting a kiss on her forehead. I hopped in my car, driving to school.

Upon my arrival, I headed to the main office for my schedule. Mrs. Baker, typing at her computer, noticed me and smiled.

"Good morning, Miss Anaconda." She greeted sweetly "How's Miranda?" I gave a smile, Mrs. Baker was my favorite from the school staff, she always asked how my baby was, and helped me when I had problems.

"She's doing great, Mrs. Baker. Growing up too fast though." Mrs. Baker just smiled, before her face lit in realization.

"You're here for your schedule right? Silly me! I'll have it printed in just a second!" She began typing on her computer.

"If you want, you can take a seat." She said as I planted my butt on the chair.

"Mon emploi du temps which is French for my schedule which I want right now!" I just groaned. Why did SHE have to arrive the same time I did? I just looked away.

"Hi Angela." I groaned again, HIS voice said hi to me for the first time in two years!

"What do YOU want Johnny Abatti?" I snapped as he jumped ten feet in the air.

"I…just wanted to know if your limbs were prosthetic! That's all." I rolled my eyes.

"Why would YOU care?"

"Well…since you were pregnant and all."

"Johnny…" I began, "What does me being pregnant have to do with my limbs being prosthetic?"

"Well Nanette said…" I interrupted him.

"Nanette? Wait…what did she say?" I asked rather pissed off.

"Well it all started the day you told me, I didn't know what pregnant meant so I asked Nanette and she told me it was a contagious disease where your limbs would fall off. She also mentioned your stomach would get big, but that was due to a tumor."

I was pissed! That bitch! More importantly WHY did HE go to HER and ask her instead of me?!

"Johnny you are the stupidest person I've ever met! Nanette is a lying bitch! And you know it!"

"I heard that Angela, you whore!" she exclaimed, my face turned red in fury.

"First off, Nanette HOW am I a whore? YOU took MY boyfriend away and taunted me throughout my pregnancy!"

"Can someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?" I groaned, as I stated really quickly.

"Johnny, you have a daughter!" and with that I slapped him across the face.

"THAT was for asking Nanette what pregnant means instead of asking me!" I slapped him again.

"THAT was for the nine months I carried MY daughter." I slapped him once more.

"THAT was for the two years I spent raising her!" my eyes began to weld with tears, he stood there shocked as I turned away, wiping my tears.

"How can I have a daughter if I was never married?" he asked, I turned to him.

"Johnny, are you THAT stupid?" he blushed as I groaned.

"First off, you can have a baby without being married!"

"How?" I slapped my forehead, this was going to be embarrassing.

"Do you remember that time in your room? I was there and we were both nude and stuff."

"Yeah…I remember!" he exclaimed.

"THAT is how a baby is made!" His jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"You mean…WE have a baby?!"

"Wrong Johnny! **I** have a baby! You might have helped make her but you'll NEVER be her father!" Mrs. Baker, who had apparently been watching this cleared her throat. I looked over at her blushing face.

"Uh…Angela…h-here's your schedule." I sighed and took my schedule.

"Thanks Mrs. Baker." And with that I left the office, Johnny still standing in shock and Nanette waiting impatiently for her schedule.

* * *

><p>…Yeah…not a good way to end a chapter : oh well lol


	5. Chapter 5

Ohhh I am making the 5th chappie! I dunno what that was lol  
>In other news, my cousin is making an Angela Anaconda abridged series XD She be cool like that lol<p>

* * *

><p>That night, after school and after the…incident, my parents decided to go on a date. I was home alone, Lulu was at a friend's house, so it was just me and Miranda for the night. We were playing with dolls and toy ponies as a family owning an equestrian farm.<p>

The doorbell dinged its tune as I smiled at my daughter.

"Mommy will be back, Mia." I lifted myself from the floor, walking to the door, Miranda still playing with the dolls. I opened the door, royally pissed off with who was standing there.

"What do YOU want, Johnny Abatti?" he looked down with a sigh.

"I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes.

"It's going to take more than 'I'm sorry' to gain my trust again."

"I understand…"

"Oh wow!" I said sarcastically, "You actually understand?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked hurt as I sighed agitated.

"Well, you're not the brightest bulb in the chandelier."

"Are…are you saying I'm stupid?"

"For what you did? Yes I am saying that!"

"Well then…" Johnny bit his lip, "If that kid is as dim as I am! Let's hope you won't call it stupid!"

"Miranda is a brilliant little girl! Sure she may look like you, but she got her brains from me!" Johnny stopped with a face as though someone punched him in the face.

"Miranda? Her name is Miranda?" Now it felt like someone punched me in the face expression was creeping on my appearance.

"You will forget I ever said that!" but he kept mouthing her name.

"Johnny! I'm warning you! Stay away from our daughter!" He looked up again.

"You just said our daughter."

"No! I…I meant MY daughter! Mine!" I slapped him across the face. "And don't you DARE think about setting foot in this house again!" He stood their shocked, his eyes looked behind me. I feared for the worse.

"Mommy?" I heard a little squeak, as I turned on my heels.

"Miranda? Mommy told you to wait in the living room!"

"No you did not, you tolded me you would be back. But you tooked a long time." She gave a squeeze to her stuffed horse.

"Miranda…" I heard him whisper, I turned my attention back to him to see him shaking and tears dripping from his ducts.

"Johnny…" I began, "Heed my warning, if I even SEE you near us, I will call the police!"

"I broke up with Nanette." He blurted out, I rose my eyebrow.

"Oh so you broke up with your OTHER baby's mama? What did she 'catch' the pregnant too?" He shook his head, wiping his tears.

"We never did that, I couldn't." He began to chuckle sadly. "She actually threw a fit when I said, 'I love you too, Angela' and I always did that." I rose my eyebrow rolling my eyes. Then he did something unexpectedly.

He grabbed me by the waist and planted his lips onto mine before running away.

* * *

><p>Does anyone else know that hyper super lover penis penis song? Yeah it's stuck in my head<p>

Anyway, that was this chapter. I hope to receive some reviews ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

Look. I'm writing chapter 6! Sweet baby jesus!

This chapter will be a flashback thing…just so there is no confusion.

* * *

><p>I sat at the dinner table as my dad filled our plates with tuna noodle casserole. Something I hated but yet…it was something I wanted. Mark and Derek were still living with us going to the community college and Lulu was sitting patiently waiting for her food.<p>

I began to take big bites of my food as my brothers began laughing.

"Keep eating like that, you'll grow fat!" Mark exclaimed.

"Yeah, and that Abatti kid will dump you because you're a pig!" I began to tear before bawling loudly.

"Mark! Derek! We're going to have a nice family dinner!" My dad exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean to torment your sister until she cries!" Mom finished as I ran out of my seat to the kitchen sink upchucking what I had ate while still sobbing.

"Well we didn't mean to make her bulimic!" Derek mumbled while rolling his eyes. I just took my seat again.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" mom asked as I rested my cheek on my hand, picking at my food.

"Yes…no…I don't know." I sighed depressed, mom and dad glared at my brothers.

"Sorry Angela!" Mark exclaimed.

"That Abatti kid's not going to dump you because you eat like a pig!" I pushed my plate back and began to sob on the table.

"Oh dude…" Derek began, "I think she DID get dumped." I sighed.

"He did dump me…" I sobbed, wiping my tears with the back of my hands.

"You don't have to get upset over it." Mark said, rolling his eyes.

"YOU'D be upset if your boyfriend dumped you after you told him you were pregnant!" I yelled before covering my mouth, the sound of dishes clanking as everyone stared at me as though I was some freak show.

"Whoa!" my brothers said in union.

"Angela Anaconda!" dad said in a ticked off voice, I shivered, whenever my name and Anaconda were used by my parents, it meant I was in deep shit.

"WHAT were you thinking?" Mom asked I began to tear.

"I…I don't know!"

"Did it feel good?" Mark asked as my parents gazed at him.

"I was just asking!" he rose his hands in defense.

"Mark! We are NOT going to talk about your sister's sex life!" dad yelled.

"Why not?" Derek began, "I mean, it's obvious she DID it!"

"Yeah, how else would she be in this situation?" I just groaned, me and my big mouth. I felt the tears flowing.

"For your information, Mark! It was good! It was damn good!" I slapped my hands on the table before walking towards the door.

"Young lady! We're not finished with you!" Dad yelled, I continued stomping, turning my head I yelled out.

"Well **I** am!" I ran upstairs slamming the door to my bed, flopping on my bed I began to cry in my pillow.

"Why did he leave me when I need him?" I asked in between sobs, "Why did he go off with that fake bitch?" I gave a punch to my pillow before flopping on my back. My door opened as my parents walked in.

"So much for knocking." I mumbled.

"Next time your father says he's not finished YOU don't walk away!"

"Okay! Okay! Geez!"

"And secondly if we did knock that would give you time to get dressed and hide him!"

"For YOUR information, dad! We never ONCE did it in this house!" I glared at them.

"And since he dumped me, and I'm pregnant what else kind of trouble can I get into?"

"She has a point dear." Mom whispered to dad as I rolled my eyes.

"And since you need to know EVERY thing about my sex life. Johnny and I did it in his room, the tree house in the back yard when you all weren't around, and we did it in the janitor's closet at school after hours!" I could tell I had reached dad's boiling point, because his face was red in a ticked off way.

"YOU are almost fourteen years old! You shouldn't be sexually active!" dad yelled, I just rolled my eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at us missy!" mom said.

"Well what should I do? Listen to you two bitch at me while I'M going through this?!"

"Watch your mouth!" dad exclaimed.

"Then get out!" I yelled, mom stepped in more.

"Not until we figure out what to do…" I began to tear, what should I do? I wanted to keep it, I really did…but I wanted HIM to have nothing to do with it…

"Are you wanting to keep it, Angela?" mom asked as I nodded, wiping my tears.

"But…" I began, "I don't want Johnny to have anything to do with it!" my parents looked shocked.

"He won't want anything to do with it…I mean he…" I began to cry more, "He just left me for Nanette." My parents both gasped.

"Have you learned your lesson, Angel-wings?" dad asked as I nodded, I really didn't know the lesson I was supposed to learn, but I didn't want a lecture. My parents walked out of my room, leaving me in the dark.

* * *

><p>I didn't know what to write…I really didn't…so this little idea of before Miranda's birth and when Angela's family finds out about her came to mind…<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I wear my sunglasses at night, so I can, so I can…bla bla bla…

* * *

><p>I fluttered my eyes open the next morning, looking next to me at Miranda still sleeping, I gave a smile, I was glad to have kept my pride and joy. I gave a yawn and flipped the blankets off of me, tiptoeing to my closet, dressing in a peasant top and skinny jeans, slipping my flip-flops on my feet. I walked out of my closet to see Miranda rubbing her eyes, I smiled, picking her up.<p>

"Hey Miranda." I cooed as she yawned, clutching my shirt with her little fists, snuggling her head in my chest.

"Mommy?" she squeaked, giving another yawn.

"Yes, baby?"

"Who was that strange man?" she asked as my heart broke in two. I gave her a hug.

"He was no one sweetie." I kissed her chubby cheek.

"C'mon. Let's get you dressed." And with that I took her to the dresser, pulling out a turquoise sundress, dressing her in that.

"You goed yesterday, mommy…" Miranda said as I sighed.

"Mommy knows, baby. But once Saturday comes you can have mommy all day."

"Okay…" she said sadly as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Mommy will be back soon." And like yesterday, I hoped in my car and drove away to school.

I met up with Gina and Gordy at the lockers, both acknowledged my presence.

"Can you still make it to the game Friday?" Gordy asked as I sighed.

"I have to be at the bakery afterschool, it depends on when I get off."

"Why do you have to go to the bakery?" Gina asked as I gave a sly smile.

"Oh I don't know…maybe because it's my first day on the job?" Gina squealed in delight giving me a hug.

"Congrats Angela!" she squealed as I smiled, hugging her back.

"Thanks Gina Lash! I'm so excited to finally have a job to support Miranda!"

It was silent for a few moments until a screech broke it.

"ANGELAAAAA!" I groaned, Nanette and her posse were stomping towards me.

"Angela Anaconda, you fucking slut bag whore!"

"Nanette Manoir, you fucking fake bitch!" Nanette seemed to get angrier.

"First off, Angela Anaconda, you should really learn to control your sexual desire!" I rose my eyebrow.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You know what I mean, slut! MY John dumped me because you had to be a slut with him! And look what it got you into! A baby! An ugly baby!" that's when a loud bang was heard, a bang of someone hitting the lockers with their fist. I looked behind Nanette as she turned around too. Johnny took a step at a time towards us.

"Oh John!" Nanette began dreamily, "I knew you'd come back to m…" but he stopped her.

"First off, don't you DARE talk about my daughter like that, capisce?" Nanette gave a look of shock.

"Second, you fake bitch, don't EVER call Angela a slut! And thirdly, get the fuck outta here." Nanette stood shocked before slapping him across the face.

"Fine! Go with that…that…UGH!" she, January and Karleen all walked away, I was still shocked.

"I think he still likes you, Angela Anaco…" but I stopped Gina's whispers.

"Shut up." I mumbled, Johnny walked towards us.

"Long time no see Gordy, Gina…" He looked at me, blushing, pulling something out of his pocket.

"Here…" he said, handing me a fifty dollar bill, "I know it won't count for the two years. But…it's the least I can do to help with Miranda…" I just stared speechless at the money, before taking it. He began to walk away.

"Wait…" I said as he turned to look at me.

"I…thanks, Johnny…" he just gave a smile.

"I'll give you another fifty when I get my next pay cheque." He started walking away before stopping.

"Alright! Show's over peeps! Get a move on!" It was then I noticed that everyone had been watching the drama as everyone began to whisper in each other's ears.

* * *

><p>OMG! This chapter…was a bitch to make! R&amp;R!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah…chappie 8…;A; I dunno what to write lol

I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for such positive reviews =) Also, OMG-Anaconda Fan…can u link me to tha fanclub on DA? Plez thnx!

* * *

><p>I laid on my bed, playing with the fifty Johnny gave me. Miranda was sound asleep taking a nap, sucking her thumb. I just smiled at my tired baby, she played all day according to mom! She'll probably be delighted when she wakes up to see me! I again looked at the fifty in utter confusion…but…what was I confused about?<p>

Was it the fact Johnny wanted to help out with Miranda? Was it the fact that I wanted him to help out with her? Or was it all of the above? I honestly truly didn't know.

"Mommy?" I heard the little squeak of my daughter as she slid out of bed, rubbing her eye.

"Hey Miranda-Bug!" I outstretched my arms, allowing her to walk into them. I hoisted her up onto my lap as she snugged against me. I looked into her tired face seeing…him…I never noticed until now how much she looked like Johnny. It made me happy to know she was his daughter…but why did it make me happy?

Did I still like him?

No, I shouldn't…I mean it's been practically three years since we talked until he showed up on my doorstep that night…we need to regain our friendship and I need to regain his trust.

Miranda sneezed.

"Bless you, baby." She didn't respond, I just assumed she was sleeping, it wasn't until I felt a bit of a wet gooeyness on my shirt. Still supporting Miranda's head I looked into her face.

I became scared.

"MOM! DAD! MOM! DAD!" I screamed while tears streamed down my eyes, I looked at my baby again.

Miranda's eyes were rolled back, and her nose and mouth were covered with blood.

* * *

><p>SUSPENSE! Sorry this chapter is so short DX R&amp;R!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Here it is the thrilling conclusion of whats wrong with Miranda!

* * *

><p>I sat there, my head in my hands, praying. I've never been so scared in my life! My hands became soaked with my tears as I waited outside of Miranda's room.<p>

"Angela!" I heard Gina's voice as she and Gordy rushed to me. I wiped some tears with the back of my hand, looking towards them.

"Angela…what happened to Miranda?" Gordy asked worryingly as I sniffed.

"I don't know…" I began, "I don't know. One minute she's fine and the next…she's coughing up blood." I looked up to the sound of sneakers running towards us. Johnny…

He stopped when he reached us, panting. I could also see tears in his eyes.

"Gina told me…Miranda was in the hospital." He looked up to see tears in my eyes as more tears fell from his eyes.

"I don't know what's wrong…" I whispered, "I don't know what's wrong."

It took at least three hours until a nurse walked out of the room, a sad smile on her face.

"Miss Anaconda?" she asked as I walked to her.

"Yes?"

"Miranda's semi-okay…"

"What do you mean semi?" The nurse sighed.

"Your daughter has cystic fibrosis…a disease that can recreate in the lungs, and digestive track. Your daughter has it in her lungs."

Time stopped as I collapsed on my knees. My baby was sick and I couldn't do anything about it.

"There is an option…" the nurse said as I looked up.

"We can give her a lung transplant. Or we can give her medicine for the rest of her life. It's your choice." I looked down, so there was a smudge of hope.

"I'll ask my parents." I began, "But I will ask questions…"

"That's fine." The nurse said, "You can see your daughter." I smiled walking into her room along with Gina, Gordy, and Johnny.

She had an oxygen mask around her face, but she was conscious, she looked over at me with tears in her eyes. I gave her my hand to hold.

"Mommy I scared." She said as I began to tear a little.

"I am too, baby. Everything will be okay." I re-insured her, and I prayed everything would be okay.

* * *

><p>Will Miranda be okay? Find out!<p> 


End file.
